


Forever Yours

by serafinab



Series: Forever Yours [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinab/pseuds/serafinab
Summary: When faced with a hunter and a vampire; which do you choose?





	Forever Yours

Chapter 1

“Where the hell am I?” 

You were lost. You did not have a single clue where you were and you hadn't passed a road sign for miles. It didn't help that you were walking; if you were in a car at least you would be moving at a faster pace and at this point, would probably have come across a sign way ahead in front of you. 

You decided to stop for a moment, gather your strength and actually try to figure out where you were. You brought your phone out of your back pocket. Still no signal, dammit. It was nine o'clock at night, you had no signal so you couldn't check google maps since the last time it updated was when you had gotten off the bus two hours walk behind you. 

Being that your phone was no help, you slipped it back into your pocket and looked all around you. Nothing but trees surrounded you and then a long stretch of road that curved around to the right in front of and behind you. Your eyes lifted up to the sky, finding the north star. 

“Maybe if I just go north, I might find some place.” You paused, “but it's probably best that I stay on the road. God knows what’s living in the woods.” You laughed as you shook your head, “Now I'm talking to myself. I've officially gone crazy.”

In all honesty, you had decided you were crazy two hours ago when you stepped off the bus and realised that you were in the middle of nowhere. You were really starting to wonder why you had decided to go travelling on your own. You should have gone with your friend like she suggested but no, you wanted to be all lone wolf and fend for yourself. What a stupid idea. 

“Now I'm lost in the woods, no humanity to be seen and I'm probably going to get kidnapped.” You laughed again, continuing your walk down the road, taking out your phone and turning on the flash light as it was becoming increasingly harder to see the road beneath your feet.

You must have been walking for another fifteen minutes or so when you heard faraway sound of an engine behind you. It was definitely a car. Looking behind you, you could see a few miles down the winding road that the trees were lit up on both sides, the light moving towards you.

This was your chance to hitch a ride. But then the anxiety crept in. What if they're murderers? Kidnappers? Cannibals? The car was coming closer and you were fighting with yourself whether to risk it or dart behind a tree. You knew that it was sensible to wave the car down and ask for help but your mind was making up all sorts of ideas of what the driver of the car could be like and they weren't nice. 

You could see the car now but your anxiety got the better of you. You jumped behind the closest tree, hoping they didn't see you and as the black car passed, AC/DC catching your ear from the radio and two men in the front, you cursed yourself for being an idiot. That was your chance! 

You still had a chance, though, you thought as the car was still in front, it hadn't gone around the corner yet. You ran out from behind the tree and started chasing the car down, waving your arms and shouting, “Hey! Wait! Stop!” You even waved your phone around, hoping the flash light would get their attention.

The brake lights turned on and hope began to fill your eyes until the car turned the corner and sped away. Your running slowed to a stop and you fell to your knees, tears pricking your eyes.

“I'm such an idiot!” You shouted, the words echoing around you.

All you wanted right now was to go home. You wanted a cup of (your favourite drink). You wanted to climb into your bed and sleep. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

You choked at the voice behind you, jumping to your feet and spinning around to face the man behind you. You had to do a double-take when you saw him. He was, in one simple word, gorgeous. But what was such a gorgeous man doing out here, anyway? Maybe he was travelling like you but you would have come across him already, surely. Maybe you weren't that far from humanity than you thought? 

“Um,” you stammered, "Walking.” You said the first thing that came to your mind.

The man cocked his head to the side, “Walking?" He took a step closer to you, “Alone? At this time of night?”

Your eyes narrowed. This guy, no matter how gorgeous he was, was starting to give you the creeps. You realised that you hadn't even heard him come up behind you. What if he had been following you? You were really starting to wish you had waved that car down earlier.

“Yes.” You replied, “I'm walking to the next town. I got off at the wrong bus stop earlier."

The man raised an eyebrow, "Do you actually know where you are?"

You considered lying but from what you could tell, this guy was probably trying to help you out. “No. I was hoping that I would come across a sign that would tell me.”

“You're in Virginia.” He said, “An hours walk from Mystic Falls.”

“Mystic Falls?” You asked.

The man smiled, “My home town.” He took another step closer to you, the moon reflected off his eyes, showing a deep cobalt blue.

“Um,” you swallowed hard, becoming increasingly aware of how alone you and this man were, “do you know how I can get there?”

“Well of course,” the man smiled handsomely, “My car is parked further down the road. I can give you a ride if you'd care to walk with me?.” 

You pondered his suggestion for a brief moment, realising the risk you were taking if you agreed to get into a stranger's car but he seemed nice enough and you did not want to walk another hour to get to this 'Mystic Falls' the man had mentioned. You nodded slowly, smiling, "Thanks, I'd appreciate that."

As you began walking, you noticed that he wasn't following. Instead, he just stood, watching you walk away. You turned to him, curious.

Then, before you knew what was happening, he was in front of you, one hand on the side of your head, pushing it back to expose your neck, the other holding you tight to him. You watched as his eyes turned dark and he dipped his head towards your neck.

You screamed, fighting in his grip, a knee coming up to hit his stomach, your hands pushing against his inhumane stength.

“Damon!” You heard another voice and the man or monster, whatever he was, holding onto you, was pulled off and thrown to the side. 

You fell to the floor, breathless eyes wide as you moved backwards, your heart beating so hard you were certain it was going to come out of your chest. A man, as gorgeous as the other, crouched down in front of you, his forest green eyes staring into yours, “Hey? Are you okay?”

You didn't reply. You couldn't reply. Your breath was coming out in quick, loud rasps. 

The man turned your head to the side, his eyes gazing over your neck as if to make sure there were no wounds there. He said something else to you but you didn't hear. You were too busy pushing his hands away, "Get off me!" You screamed.

Suddenly, Damon had pushed the man who saved you to the side and grabbed a hold of your shoulders, his pupils enlarging as he stared into your eyes, “Forget about me. Forget about Stefan. Forget what I did to you. You were walking along the road when you slipped and fell.”

Both Damon and Stefan disappeared and you sat for a moment, staring into the darkness of the road ahead before blinking hard.

“Ouch,” You grumbled, bringing a hand to the side of your head, feeling around to see if there were any bumps as it certainly felt like you had hit it when you fell. 

Finding nothing out of the ordinary, you pushed yourself up to your feet. There was a part of you that felt uncertain, as if there was something that you were forgetting but you couldn't put your finger on what it could be.

Deciding that it must be the fall making you feel this way, you shake it off and continue walking, bringing your phone out to see if you finally had signal and lo and behold, there was a bar!

A small smile graced your lips and you quickly opened your maps on your phone, finding out exactly where you were. The maps showed that the road you were on carried on for another mile before splitting off into two directions. The road veering to the left led to a small town called Mystic Falls.

“Mystic Falls.” You spoke slowly, eyebrows furrowing. Why did that sound so familiar? Deciding not to think on it, you quickly looked up a taxi service near you before you could lose signal again. Fortunately, Mystic Falls had a few taxi services and you quickly made a call, advising them where you were from the location on your maps.

It didn't take long for the taxi to find you and you climbed into the back seat, smiling at the older man driving the vehicle. 

“Hi, could you please take me to the nearest hotel in Mystic Falls?” You asked.

“Hotel?” The driver turned to face you, “I can take you to a B&B if that would be alright?”

You nodded your head, “Of course, that's fine.”

The driver gave you a warm smile and turned back to face the road, heading off in the direction of Mystic Falls.

Neither you nor the driver spoke very much in the short drive to the Bed and Breakfast. He asked you what you had been doing out there alone and you explained you were travelling but that you had gotten off at the wrong bus stop and ended up lost. He had laughed, though advised how lucky you were that nothing had happened to you as “weird things happened in Mystic Falls.” You were curious as to what he meant but hadn't been able to ask him to elaborate as it was then that he had pulled up outside of the small building you would be staying in.

“Thank you.” You handed over the amount owed for the ride and stepped out of the car, looking up to the small building.

'MYSTIC FALLS BED AND BREAKFAST'

You read the sign over the top of the door, gazing over the large detached home. Walking up to the door, you knocked quietly, hoping that it would be open for business at this time of night. Fortunately, the door opened and an older woman answered.

“Hello,” you greeted, “I'm (y/f/n), do you have a room available?”

The older woman looked you over before smiling and nodding her head, opening the door further for you, “Of course, come on in, (y/f/n). My name is Helen,” she walked over to a small desk by a staircase, “I have to say I'm a little surprised as you're the second to ask for a room this evening and it's very rare that I have people staying. Not that this isn't a nice place, only that Mystic Falls doesn't get many visitors.”

You laughed softly, “Well thank you for letting me stay. I'm looking forward to seeing the town tomorrow.”

“Oh it is lovely,” Helen replied, “I'll give you some locations to see tomorrow morning before you go looking around.”

“Thank you, I'd love that.” You grinned, handing over your credit card when she asked for it.

“Alright, so you're in room 2 which is just up these stairs and is the door on your left.” Helen returned your card and handed you a small key.

You thanked her and headed up to the room, relieved that you would finally be able to relax and get some sleep. As you came to the top of the stairs, you caught the gaze of a tall man walking into the room beside your own. As your eyes met, he smiled warmly, nodding in greeting, his long brown hair swaying slightly with the movement.

You nodded back, returning the smile and walked up to your door, taking one more look at the man before his door closed. You could hear two male voices coming from the room but decided not to eavesdrop and walked into your own room, closing and locking the door behind you. 

Finally, you were able to sleep.

The next morning, you showered, changed and headed out to explore Mystic Falls after Helen had given you her own drawn version of the small town. 

You weren't entirely sure where to begin but considering that you hadn't had breakfast you decided to start at the small building Helen had labelled as the 'Mystic Grill'.

Walking into the Mystic Grill, you were surprised to find how busy it was. Most of the tables were taken up but you eventually found one which happened to beside the young man you saw yesterday evening walking into the room next to your own.

Sitting at the table, you nodded your head in recognition and he smiled in return, his brown eyes lingering on you a moment longer before he turned back to face the short-haired man he was with. 

You picked up the menu, looking through all the options, uncertain of which to choose.

“Good morning, Ma'am.” You lifted your head at the unfamiliar voice and found a young man smiling towards you with a notebook in hand, “What can I get you?”

You quickly glanced at the menu and made your mind up on the spot, “I'll have a coffee, please and the blueberry pancakes.”

The young man nodded, scribbling it down. Before he left, he cocked his head to the side, “I hope you don't mind me asking but are you new around here?”

You laughed, nodding, “I am, actually. I'm travelling. I got lost last night and found my way here.”

“I see. Well, I'm Matt. Let me know if you need a tour guide because I'll happily show you around the place. Will you be staying long?” 

“I'm not sure,” you replied, “I think I might stay a couple days so it would be lovely to have a tour guide.” You grinned, “I'm (y/f/n), by the way.”

Matt smiled, “It's lovely to meet you, (y/f/n). I finish at twelve so I can show you around afterwards if you'd like?”

“I'd love that.” You returned his smile and watched as he headed to the kitchen. You had just made a friend on your first day here, maybe you weren't so bad at travelling on your own after all. 

You put the menu to the side and brought out your phone, going through all of your messages.

Whilst reading a message from your friend, you heard the door of the Mystic Grill open. Lifting your head, your breath caught in your throat as your gaze landed on the man walking in. He was stunning, almost as stunning as the man sitting on the table beside you. He had short, light brown hair and green eyes to match. There was something familiar about him, as if you'd seen him before but you knew that wasn't possible.

As if he knew you were looking, he turned his gaze to meet your own. Quickly, you looked away, staring at the screen of your phone and typing a quick reply to your friend, not making much sense as you were too focused in seeing the man walking towards you in your peripheral vision.

“Hi,” the man spoke softly, his voice was so familiar, “excuse me, Miss, do you mind if I sit here? There's no other seats available unfortunately.”

You stared at your screen a moment longer, and then slowly lifted your head, “I, um,” you looked around, he was right, the seat opposite was the only seat free.

“Excuse me,” you turned to see the man on the table next to you leaning towards you, “is everything okay?” 

You smiled, grateful that he was trying to help, “Yes, thank you.” Looking to the man standing opposite you, you nodded your head and gestured to the empty seat, “Please, sit down.” 

The man sat down in front of you, “I'm Stefan. I really hope that I'm not disturbing you.”

Stefan. Why is that name so familiar? You raided your mind but couldn't figure out where you had heard the name before. Maybe you'd read it in a book somewhere. 

“No, no, it's fine, honestly. I'm (y/f/n).” You smiled and put out your hand which Stefan took with his own and shook it gently. You noticed how cold his hand was compared to your own but didn't question it.

At that moment Matt returned to your table with your breakfast, “I see you've met Stefan.” Matt patted Stefan on the back and Stefan glared at him for a second and if you hadn't been watching him, you probably wouldn't have noticed it.

“You know each other?” You asked, gesturing between the two of them.

“That's right,” Matt replied, “We both live here. In fact, everyone in this place lives here except for you.” He looked to the two men sitting at the table beside you, “and those two as well, actually.”

“Mystic Falls isn't really a place people come for vacation.” Stefan said.

“Oh, I'm not on vacation,” You picked up your knife and fork and began to cut a slice out of your pancakes, “I'm travelling.”

“Travelling?” Stefan asked.

You nodded, “Though I'm starting to second guess whether it was a good idea considering how lost I got last night.” You laughed, shaking your head as you remembered the car that had passed you and how you had been too scared to wave it down.

“You got lost?” Stefan questioned, chuckling softly.

“Yeah, I-”

You were cut short when a young blonde woman walked up to Stefan's side and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, “Hey Stefan, whose the new girl?” She threw a playful smile his way, and then looked towards you with a grin.

“Caroline,” Stefan warned, moving her arm, “This is (y/f/n), she's travelling.”

“Travelling?” Caroline asked, “You know I've always wanted to go travelling. Where have you been so far?” 

You shrugged, gesturing all around you, “Here.”

Caroline laughed, “Wow, never thought Mystic Falls was a place for travellers.” She winked playfully at you before patting Stefan on the shoulder, “Come on, Stefan, we've got to go.”

“Go? Go where?” Stefan raised an eyebrow, looking up at her from where he sat in front of you.

“Go help get the party ready? Like you promised, remember?”

You watched the two as you ate your breakfast, eyes fleeting to the long-haired man on the table next to you as you could feel his eyes on you. He quickly looked away, finding a sudden interest in his breakfast. Where you sat, you couldn't help studying him a bit more. He was handsome, you'd give him that, with long brown hair that fell just below his ears, brown eyes that must have melted many hearts in the past and large, muscled shoulders. You recalled Matt saying they hadn't seen him or his friend here before and you remembered seeing him in the bed and breakfast yesterday evening. Could he be travelling like you? You wondered whether or not you should ask, it would be nice to find someone you could chat to about it, see where he has been and if he has any advice but before you could think to do so, Caroline's voice sounded in your ears.

“(Y/f/n)?”

You turned to face her, smiling.

“Would you like to come to the party tonight? It's just in the woods by the lake, it'll give you a chance to get to know some people and I'm sure Stefan will pick you up and take you.”

You pondered her question for a moment, uncertain. A party? In the woods? With people you don't even know? It wasn't like you to do something like that but you had already stepped out of your comfort zone, why not go a little further?

“Yeah, that would be nice. Though Stefan doesn't need to pick me up. I'm sure I can find my own way there.” You smiled, not wanting to put Stefan out of his way.

“Or, you know, I can take you?” Matt said, returning to the conversation, “Since I'm showing you around town later on, we can go straight to the party?”

You smiled and nodded, “Yeah, sounds like a plan.” 

Matt returned your smile, both of you not noticing the glare Caroline sent Matt's way.

“I better got going, then,” Stefan gave you a warm smile, “I'll see you at the party, (y/f/n).”

You nodded in agreeance, “I'll see you there.” 

He stood from his seat and walked out of the restaurant with Caroline, shooting one last glance towards you as he left through the doors. You couldn't believe that you had just agreed to go to a party with people you've only just met. You would never have done this before you started travelling. 

You decided to stay there until Matt finished at twelve, realising that if you did leave, you had no idea where you would go. As you sat there, the two men beside you talked in hushed voices, papers in front of them and the long-haired man typing away on his laptop. There were times where you caught snippets of their conversation but it didn't make much sense to you as you caught words such as 'vampire', 'werewolf' and you guessed that they must have been writing a book of some sort. 

They were still there when Matt came up to you at twelve, a handsome smile on his features. 

“You ready to go?” He asked.

“I am indeed.” You grinned and stood up, eyes catching the long-haired man as he lifted his head to look at you. Again, you both nodded to each other in recognition and you followed Matt outside of the building, ready for the tour of Mystic Falls. 

It was almost five when you started walking to the party with Matt. The tour of the small town had been extensive. Matt took you everywhere, showed you everything that could possibly be shown and even told you some of the history and where the name of the town had come from. It was safe to say you were intrigued by the town and were eager to get to know its inhabitants.

"Are you sure you don't want to get dressed into something else?" Matt asked as you walked towards the entrance of the woods.

"No," you smiled, "All the clothes I have with me are the same." you gestured down to the jeans and t-shirt you were wearing, comfortable clothes for travelling in. You hadn't thought that you'd be needing clothes for a party.

“Alright.” Matt smiled and you walked into the woods. You could already hear the faint sound of music and laughter.

“How many people are at this party?” You asked.

“A few.” Matt replied, “but don't worry, you can stay close to me.”

You laughed, “Thank you. I'll probably be like your shadow tonight so I hope you don't mind.”

Matt laughed with you, shaking his head. You were beginning to like Matt, he was sweet and friendly and you could see yourself being great friends with him. 

As you walked into a clearing, you found yourself by a large lake. There were more than a few people, all of them scattered around in groups, drinking alcohol. There were some people swimming in the lake, some people sitting around a log fire, some people sat on the bonnets of their cars and some stood around the area.

You consciously moved closer to Matt, smiling towards the people that turned to look at you, their gazes questioning but friendly.

As the party went on, you spoke to many people, a lot of them drunk so not making much sense but those that were partly sober you got to know more of. They were all lovely and you could see why Matt had said it was such a nice town to live in. He had warned that there can sometimes be times when he wants to leave but he hadn't elaborated and you hadn't questioned. You looked around for Stefan and Caroline at the party but they were nowhere to be seen. 

“I'm going to go get a drink, do you want one?” Matt asked, standing up from the log you were both sat upon.

“Yes, please,” you replied. You realised that the only drinks being served were alcoholic but you decided that at least one couldn't hurt. As Matt left, you turned to face the lake, watching everyone laughing and simply having fun.

“Hello newbie.”

You jumped at the voice and turned to find a man sitting beside you. You instantly recognised him, yet you weren't sure where from but you were also filled with fear at his presence, again, uncertain as to why that was.

"Hey.” You replied.

“I'm Damon, and you are?” He flashed beautiful white teeth and held out his hand.

“(Y/f/n).” You shook his hand, and then cocked your head to the side, eyebrows furrowed, “Have we met before?”

Damon smirked but before he was able to reply, Matt returned to your side, two beers in his hands,  
“Damon, what are you doing?” Matt asked and you could sense the warning tone in his voice.

“Nothing to concern you,” Damon smiled up at him, “Just welcoming the new girl.” He winked at you before walking away.

“You alright?” Matt asked, sitting beside you and handing you a beer.

You took the beer from him, opening the can, “Yeah. Who is he? Damon?”

“He's Stefan's brother.” Matt took a sip from his beer.

At that moment, Stefan walked up to you, smiling, “So you came?”

You nodded, joking, “I didn't really have a choice.” 

Stefan laughed and sat on the log opposite yourself and Matt, “How did you find Mystic Falls, then?”

“It's interesting. I really like it actually.” You took a sip from your beer, wincing from the sour taste. “I just met your brother. Damon.”

Stefan's smile fell, concern filling his green eyes but just as the emotion was there, it was gone, replaced with his handsome smile. “I hope he didn't scare you.” He joked.

You laughed, "I think the word I'd be looking for would be that he intrigued me." You looked over Matt's shoulder to see Damon talking with Caroline and a long-haired, pretty brunette. Damon met your gaze and you quickly turned away, smiling at Stefan.

"What are your plans, then?" Matt asked from your side, "Are you going to stay for a bit?" 

"To be honest Matt, I don't think I have a choice but to stay. I'm kind of stuck here until I can actually find someplace to go next."

Stefan opened his mouth to reply but as he did, a scream sounded from behind you. Your heart skipped a beat and you turned towards the sound, jumping up from your seat, your stomach falling as people started running, fear etched in each of their faces. You wanted to join them but before you could, you were stopped short as you saw the two men from the restaurant running towards the scream, guns in their hands. Guns! 

“Stefan!” Matt shouted but Stefan was gone, disappeared. You hadn't even seen him leave.

“What the hell is going on!?” You questioned.

Matt didn't give you an answer. Instead, he grabbed your hand and started running towards the exit of the woods, away from the sound of the scream. 

Matt's hand was suddenly ripped from your own as something jumped on him. No, it wasn't something. It was someone. You screamed as Matt hit the ground, an awful crack sounding from his neck. He was dead, you were certain of it. You continued running, a part of you hating yourself for leaving Matt but your survival instinct making sure you kept moving. You could hear footsteps behind you. They were fast, catching up to you and you could only imagine it was what had jumped on Matt. 

Your breath was coming out in short rasps, your legs were hurting as well as your lungs and your body wanted to collapse but your mind wouldn't let you. You kept going, not even sure where you were going to. You couldn't see anyone any more and from what you could tell, you were far from the entrance of the woods and instead deeper in the woods than you were before. 

But you weren't stopping. The footsteps were still behind you but suddenly, they stopped. They were gone. At your moment of hesitation, you didn't see the branch laying in your wake and before you could jump over it, your foot caught it, your body spiralling forward, hitting the ground with a thud and your shoulder making a loud popping sound, the pain shooting through your arm making you shout.

You grabbed your left arm, tears stinging your eyes as you scrambled back to your feet but you only fell back down again, your ankle stinging, sprained. 

You shuffled yourself up to a tree trunk, trying your best to blend into it. Looking around, you couldn't see anyone. You were alone as far as you could tell. You leant your head back against the trunk, your chest heaving with silent sobs. What just happened? Did you just watch Matt die? What attacked him!?

Your cries were cut short when you heard the snap of a twig near you. You covered your mouth with your right hand, hoping to silence your loud breaths. You could hear footsteps getting closer, twigs snapping and leaves crunching.

Closing your eyes tightly, you begged for this to be a dream. Maybe you were still in the bed and breakfast, fast asleep on the bed but with the pain you were in at this moment, you highly doubted it.

Then, the footsteps were gone again. You stayed still, listening intently for any sound of life but nothing. 

Slowly, you began to open your eyes but instantly regretted it. A man stood in front of you. Red eyes, veins popping out around them, white pointed fangs protruding from his upper lip. You tried to move away but the tree trunk was stopping you and you wished you could disappear into it. 

The man smirked, licking his lips before he pounced.


End file.
